Maid Be
by 8ternity
Summary: [Oneshot] Vernon adalah seorang rapper terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan fangirl Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi… "Aku akan senang kalau kau belok, Boo." VerKwan Hankwan BooNon couple slight! Meanie couple. Yaoi, DLDR!
Title : Maid Be

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : - Vernon

\- Seungkwan

Support Cast : Meanie, Umji Gfriend

Summary : Vernon adalah seorang _rapper_ terkenal. Seungkwan berpacaran dengan _fangirl_ Vernon. Awalnya mau balas dendam. Tapi… "Aku akan senang kalau kau belok, Boo."

\- VerKwan / BooNon couple –

"Umji _baby_..." Seungkwan baru tiba di kantin universitas mereka dan langsung melongo dengan tidak elit melihat pacarnya yang masih berpacaran dengan _mobile phone_ -nya.

"Uhhh.. apa itu lebih menarik dari pada _Oppa_ -mu ini, hhmm?" Ia sebenarnya kesal, tapi tetap mencoba terlihat manis di depan kekasihnya.

" _Oppa_ , kau tahu tidak?" Umji berlagak manja sambil matanya masih sedikit melirik-lirik _mobile phone_ -nya.

"Apa, _baby_?" Seungkwan mengelus lembut surai gadis imut di sampingnya.

"Vernon _comeback_ , dan ia keren sekali! KYAA! Lihat ini! _Aigoo_ tampannya!" Dan langsung kembali fokus dengan benda persegi panjang di genggamannya.

Hati Seungkwan terasa tertohok. Lagi-lagi ia dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya yang notabene _fangirl_ dari Vernon yang merupakan seorang _rapper_ yang sedang naik daun. Memang sih _rapp_ -nya cukup keren, wajahnya juga.. err.. Seungkwan serasa enggan mengatakan ini sebut saja lumayan tampan. Seungkwan melepas elusannya. Matanya memutar malas, dia mual mendengar Vernon, Vernon, dan Vernon. Gadis itu pacarnya, tapi nyatanya dia tergila-gila dengan pria blasteran macam Vernon yang hidup dengan _rapp_ -nya. Kenapa tidak tergila-gila padanya saja? Ia sangat merdu dalam bernyanyi, hanya saja tidak punya niat jadi artis. Niatnya bermanja manis dengan kekasihnya pudar. Dia menggeser pelan tubuhnya mendekati teman yang seperti _hyung_ -nya sendiri.

"Wonwoo _hyung_..."

"Ummhh?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan deheman kecil, berhubung tangannya sibuk menyumpalkan ramen hangat ke mulutnya.

"Umji, dia..." Seungkwan terhenti saat _hyung_ dengan wajah emo-nya itu memberi sesuap penuh ramen pada adik tersayangnya yang tadi memanggilnya sambil menatapi ramennya.

" _Hffhyung_ , Umfji dia.." Seungkwan berbicara dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Telan dulu, Kwan." Wonwoo dengan wajah emo-nya memberikan selembar _tissue_ untuk Seungkwan yang terlihat mengunyah ramennya dengan tampang setengah frustasi.

" _Hyung_ , Umji.. dia selingkuh lagi! Oh astaga! Apa bisa ku gorok saja leher Vernon itu agar tak merebut pacar orang?!" Seungkwan berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas setelah menelan ramen di mulutnya, suaranya agak tertekan terdengar emosi.

"Hei, Kwanie.. Vernon tidak seburuk itu. Lagipula Umji itu memang pacarmu. Vernon itu manis, kalau kau mau tahu." Wonwoo tersenyum simpul menanggapi.

"Tidak! Tidak _hyung_ , aku tidak mau tahu. Aku bukan seorang _gay_!" Seungkwan berbicara acuh tak acuh karena rasa emosinya.

"Jangan bermain dengan kata _gay_ , Boo." Wonwoo yang awalnya tersenyum langsung kembali pada tampang emo-nya, hatinya terasa tertohok barusan.

"Uppsss, ma'af _hyung_. Aku tidak sengaja." Seungkwan baru sadar mengingat _hyung_ emo-nya baru saja merubah orientasi seksualnya menjadi 'belok', setelah beberapa minggu lagu berkencan dengan seorang pria.

"Ummhh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan seperti ini seandainya itu bukan Mingyu." Wonwoo sedikit pundung.

"AH! _Hyung_! Pekerjaan Mingyu _hyung_ itu sebagai _Manager_ Vernon, kan?" Seungkwan berbisik pelan takut Umji mendengarnya, ya tahu saja _fangirl_ itu telinganya langsung tajam saat mendengar nama idolanya disebut.

"Ya, memang ada apa?" Wonwoo seketika memandang wajah Seungkwan yang langsung menunjukkan _smirk_ penuh dendamnya.

"Bawa aku padanya. Umji _baby_ , _Oppa_ tampanmu ini pergi dulu!" Seungkwan langsung menarik _hyung_ -nya lalu menghilang setelah menyempatkan diri mengelus surai pacarnya, Umji yang ditinggal hanya heran dan langsung kembali ber- _fangirl_ ria.

"Apa!? Tidak! Tidak!" Mingyu menggeleng kuat .

"Ayolah Mingyu. Jadi _Maid_ juga tidak apa." Wonwoo memegang erat tangan Mingyu yang terlihat gusar.

"Iya _hyung_... Soalnya Seungkwan mau jadi artis nanti, _hyung_. Jadi mau cari pengalaman dulu." Seungkwan terpaksa berbohong demi kelancaran rencananya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku seperti ini hanya karena Wonwoo _hyung_ memohon padaku. Bukan karena aku kasihan padamu, Boo. Sekarang pulanglah! Besok kita pergi ke _apartement_ Vernon!" jawab Mingyu malas dengan suara agak meninggi.

Seungkwan tertawa puas dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar senang, matanya sedikit melirik pada Wonwoo yang sedikit mengernyit tak suka, karena wajah tampan kekasihnya menjadi muram seketika. Seungkwan hanya memberi senyum kecut, takut-takut nanti setelah pulang _hyung_ emo-nya itu akan langsung menyemburnya.

"Ini _apartement_ Vernon. Kau harus menjaga dan membersihkannya dari debu. Yang pertama Vernon itu benci hal-hal kotor tapi dia tidak suka bersih-bersih. Yang kedua jangan ada debu di sini, dia memiliki masalah pernapasan. Yang ketiga Vernon itu suka ketenangan, jadi jangan senang membuat kebisingan. Yang keempat Vernon sangat suka kentang manis, jadi setiap makan jangan lupa kau siapkan. Yang kelima.. ummmhh.. yang kelima apa, ya? Ah, Vernon suka sekali makanan instan, jadi tolong batasi dia dari makanan sampah itu. Mengerti? Aku tidak mau artisku sakit. Jaga dan urus dia baik-baik!" Mingyu dari tadi menjelaskan dengan matanya yang jengah menatap makhluk di depannya yang tampak menganga dengan tidak elit.

Seungkwan hanya mampu mengangguk dan menghentikan acara menganganya. Vernon ternyata punya banyak sekali aturan, pantas saja Mingyu menjadi benar-benar sibuk jika itu menyangkut Vernon. Tapi apa itu? Dia punya lima daftar tentang Vernon yang bisa menjadi kelemahannya. Atau lima informasi ini bisa ia jual. Lumayan, pasti banyak sekali yang penasaran tentang hal-hal begini. Dan Seungkwan bisa saja langsung menjadi jutawan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Hey, _fans_ Vernon itu tak tehitung jumlahnya. Dan informasi sekecil apapun pasti digali oleh _fans_ nya, terutama yang fanatik.

"Sekarang kutinggal! Kerjakan pekerjaanmu! Jangan bertingkah!" Mingyu berdiri sambil menunjuk wajah Seungkwan dengan telunjuknya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan sendiri.

"Ku harap _rapper_ aneh itu jarang pulang. Atau mungkin tidak usah pulang saja sekalian." Seungkwan agak bergidik ngeri kalau ingat semua kebutuhan Vernon yang membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra.

Ia kemudian duduk santai di sofa depan televisi. Tangannya mencari remote dan mencari saluran manapun yang ingin ia tonton. Ketika sedang memilih saluran, kerja jarinya terhenti saat matanya menangkap siapa yang sedang tampil dengan teriakan histeris yang menyertainya. Matanya melebar tak suka saat melihat Vernon tampil dengan _enjoy_ dan ditemani teriakan meriah.

"Lihat itu, _rapp_ saja terus. Berlarilah terus dipanggung itu. Astaga, kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka meneriaki dia dengan histeris begitu? Hebat apa sih dia itu?" Bibir Seungkwan manyun dan matanya memancarkan sesuatu seperti iri atau marah mungkin.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat susuatu. Tangannya segera mencari _mobile phone_ -nya. Jarinya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Kemudian tampak dia sedang menghubungi seseorang dengan tatapan kesal.

"Astaga _baby_... kenapa tidak dijawab?" Seungkwan mencibir kesal.

"Baiklah... akan ku hubungi _ahjumma_ saja." Tangannya kembali sibuk mengabaikan televisi yang sekarang terlihat seperti menonton dirinya sendiri.

" _Yeoboseyeo_! Apa Umji _baby_... ahhh baiklah.. begitu ya? _gamsahamnida_.." Seungkwan berjengit, ternyata yang menjawab teleponnya adalah adik Umji. Dan hal yang paling megesalkan adalah fakta bahwa pacarnya sedang menonton Vernon di studio yang tadi ditonton Seungkwan.

Dengan semua rasa kesalnya, Seungkwan mematikan televisi itu. Kemudian, berjalan ke dapur mencari apa saja yang bisa ia masak untuk ehemm.. majikannya.. maksudnya.. Vernon.

Terdengar suara dapur yang cukup gaduh membuat si pembuat kegaduhan tidak sadar ada yang datang.

"Hey! Hey! _Maid_ baru! Kau bisa merusak semua barangku kalau bekerja begitu."

Seungkwan terkesiap. Suara berat itu seperti ia kenal. Dia segera berbalik dan matanya membulat sempurna setelah melihat siapa di depannya dengan tampang datarnya. Seungkwan sedikit membungkuk dengan kikuk, dan kembali di balas tatapan datar Vernon yang langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa barusan? Tingkahnya sombong sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan di televisi. Benar-benar bermuka dua. Duh, kasihannya Umji _baby_ ku suka dengan orang begitu." Seungkwan mencibir sangat pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Vernon berteriak dari ruang tengah membuat Seungkwan gelabakan kaget.

Merasa tidak enak, Seungkwan memutuskan menemui majikannya sekedar berkenalan mungkin.

TING! DONG!

Suara bel mengintrupsi keduanya. Vernon memandang Seungkwan yang balik menatapnya, Vernon menunjuk pintu menggunakan dagunya. Maksudnya meminta Seungkwan membuka pintu. Agak terpaksa Seungkwan berjalan menuju pintu dengan diikuti Vernon dibelakangnya.

Baru saja Seungkwan membuka pintu, mulutnya langsung menganga takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sadar dengan keadaan seperti ini yang sepertinya tidak berujung Vernon langsung menarik tamunya masuk, kemudian menarik Seungkwan dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Kau ini apa-"

"Astaga! _Aigoo!_ _Oh my god! Oh my gosh! Oh my! Oh my!_ Apa benar kau Raina _Noona_? _Aigoo_! Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?" Belum sempat Vernon bicara, Seungkwan langsung memotong dan berteriak-teriak heboh.

Vernon jengah melihat tingkah Seungkwan seperti ini. Ia tahu ciri-ciri ini, bisa dipastikan Seungkwan adalah _fans_ Raina _Noona_ -nya.

"Bisa ambilkan minuman?" Vernon mengingatkan tugas seorang _Maid_ yang sebenarnya.

"Oh iya.. _Noona_ mau minum apa? _Noona_ tahu tidak, aku _fans_ berat _noona_.. _N_ _oona_ , nanti sebelun _noona_ pulang kita foto dulu ya? Oowwaahh! _Noona_ cantik sekali. _Noona_ jangan tersenyum terus, jawab Seungkwan.." merasa diabaikan sang idola, Seungkwan malah ber' _aegyo_ ' ria.

."Ya, bisa saja nanti. Siapa namamu tadi? Ah iya, bisa saja nanti Seungkwan-ah.." Raina berbicara lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Uuuwwaahh! _Noona_ kau baik- Yak! Lepaskan aku!"

Belum sempat Seungkwan menuntaskan kata-katanya, nyatanya sekarang ia diseret sang majikan.

"Dilarang seperti itu pada _noona_ -ku, Kwan!" Vernon sedikit menyentak Seungkwan ketika tiba di dapur.

"T-tapi aku _fans_ beratnya."

"Tapi tidak perlu berlebihan begitu!" Vernon langsung memojokan Seungkwan tepat di depan pintu lemari pendinginnya, membuat Seungkwan terjepit antara daun pintu lemari pendingin dan tubuh Vernon.

Seungkwan hanya diam, dia _shock_ rupanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lucu juga jika diam begini. Wah! Wah! Wah! Tubuhmu pas di dalam kukungan ku begini. Apalagi yang lainnya, pasti pas juga." Vernon berbisik halus dan menjadi sangat halus di kalimat terakhirnya.

"YAK! MESUM! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Seungkwan terlihat heboh mendorong Vernon, namun dengan sekejap Vernon sudah mendorongnya menjauh.

"Harusnya kau yang minggir! Dan tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Tipe-mu _Uke_ sekali.." Setelah menjauhkan Seungkwan dari depan lemari pendingin, Vernon langsung membuka lemari itu dan memilih minuman yang ada.

"Yak! Jangan seenaknya! Aku normal!." Seungkwan tidak terima ia dikatai tipe _uke_ , karena dia itu 'lurus'. Vernon yang mendengarnya tidak peduli dan langsung pergi dengan dua kaleng cola di tangannya.

"Eh, Vernon itu belok? Kalau belok Raina _Noona_ itu siapanya? Kenapa datang ke _apartement_ -nya? Mereka punya hubungan?" Seungkwan berbicara sendiri, meski hatinya agak cemburu.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kwan!" Vernon kembali berteriak dan membuat Seungkwan heboh merutuki mulutnya sendiri, dia khawatir Raina _Noona_ mendengarnya.

"Kwanie, ayo kemari. _Noona_ mau pulang!" Raina memanggil Seungkwan, kembali mengingatkan Seungkwan kalau tadi mereka punya rencana sebelum pulang.

Seungkwan kembali heboh berlari dengan membawa _mobile phone_ -nya.

"Huwwaa! Yang banyak, _Noona_! Yang banyak!" Seungkwan berteriak heboh-lagi-sambil sesekali mengganti pose, dan Vernon hanya menunggu bosan.

"Ssstt! Sstt! Cukup! Cukup! _Noona_ ku harus pulang! Kami harus bersiap untuk _show_ besok! Yak! Menyingkir! Kami harus cukup instirahat! Yak! Boo Seungkwan!" Vernon jengah menarik-narik Seungkwan dari _noona_ -nya, sedangkan Seungkwan masih sibuk mengambil beberapa foto.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Vernon menarik Seungkwan hingga terduduk di sofa samping Vernon. Kemudian dia ditinggal sendiri karena Vernon yang mengantarkan _noona_ -nya ke depan pintu. Seungkwan mempout kan bibirnya ketika bagaimana teganya Vernon memisahkannya dari idolanya, namun tiba-tiba _mobile phone_ yang ia pegang daritadi bergetar. Menampakkan ikon kecil pesan, yang berarti ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Mingyu Hyung_

 _To : Seungkwan Boo_

 _Kwan, Vernon itu sering sekali mimpi buruk. Tugasmu malam ini, kontrol tidurnya. Buat ia kembali nyaman dan tidur saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya._

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Mingyu hyung-nya. Membuat Seungkwan menjengit bertanya dalam hatinya. Apa Vernon itu punya penderitaan? Padahal kalau dilihat Vernon itu harusnya hidup bahagia.

"Kwan, aku lelah, mau tidur. Tolong siapkan susu hangat, dan antar ke kamarku. Oh tidak! Air putih saja. Dan kau, malam ini tidur di sofa saja. Aku belum bisa membiarkanmu tidur di kamar tamu!" Vernon yang datang dengan rentetan perintah membuat Seungkwan menjengit kaget.

"Ck! Iya! Iya, tuan muda!" Seungkwan mencibir dan Vernon terkekeh, membuat Seungkan mendecih.

Tok! Tok!

Seungkwan mengetuk pintu kamar Vernon.

"Masuk saja, Kwan!" Terdengar suara berat Vernon mengintrupsi Seungkwan masuk.

Tangan Vernon memegang silinder dengan pil-pil putih di dalamnya. Dia mengeluarkan dua pil di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya meminta air yang dibawa Seungkwan. Tapi Seungkwan tidak memberikan yang Vernon minta.

"Berikan airnya, Kwan!" Seungkwan menggeleng, dan Vernon langsung mengambilnya paksa dan menghabiskan satu gelas penuh bersama dua pil tadi.

"Kau… Yak! Kenapa meminum obat tidur?! Itu tidak baik!" Seungkwan melepas rasa kesalnya karena baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang meminum obat tidur dengan dosis besar.

"Supaya tidur nyenyak.. Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" Vernon menjawab santai lalu mendorong-dorong Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya sambil meberikan gelas tadi, sedangkan Seungkwan diam saja karena ia teringat pesan Mingyu barusan.

Seungkwan duduk sambil menonton televisi, ia malas tidur. Punggungnya terasa sakit kalau harus tidur di sofa begitu. Namun suara-suara gaduh di kamar Vernon sukses membuatnya khawatir, ia mematikan televisi, dan mendatangi Vernon. Matanya membulat melihat Vernon yang berteriak-teriak gusar dengan suara bass-nya. Seungkwan berlari dan mengguncang kuat tubuh Vernon, membuat Vernon bangun dan langsung memeluk Seungkwan.

"Ver.. non.." Seungkwan tercekat karena pelukan kuat Vernon.

"Kumohon.. selamatkan aku.." Vernon memeluk kuat Seungkwan dengan mata berair, membuat Seungkwan iba dan mengelus punggungnya. Seungkwan tahu, Vernon pasti mimpi buruk.

"Kwan, ikut aku sebentar.." Vernon menarik tangan Seungkwan dan hanya dibalasi anggukan kecil Seungkwan.

Vernon menariknya ke kamar tamu kemudian melepas pegangan tangannya membiarkan Seungkwan berjelajah di situ. Seungkwan memperhatikan kamar itu yang penuh dengan foto perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Seungkwan memperhatikan satu foto dimana perempuan itu sedang memeluk Vernon dengan manja.

"Cantik, kan? Itu sekitar setahun yang lalu." Vernon membuka pembicaraan, Seungkwan hanya menganggguk seraya matanya tak luput dari foto itu.

"Dia kekasihku…" Vernon berbicara lirih membuat Seungkwan menoleh. Namun ia terkejut saat Vernon memeluknya dari belakang, Seungkwan agak memberontak.

"N..Nanti pacarmu marah." Seungkwan memegang tangan Vernon di pinggangnya, agar pelukan itu tidak semakin erat.

"Ya, dia pasti marah sekarang kalau ia masih hidup…" suara Vernon tercekat dan bergetar, membuat Seungkwan menegang. Ia tahu arti kata-kata Vernon.

"Jadi.. dia.."

"Ya, Dia sudah meninggal. Meninggalkanku selamanya.." Suara Vernon mengecil seraya kepalanya tenggelam di ceruk leher Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan merasakan basah di ceruk lehernya. Ia tahu Vernon menangis.

"Dan sekarang, karena dia pergi. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang yang sulit melupakannya, dan tidak lebih dari seorang _gay_ menjijikan. Dia membuatku begini. Setelah ini jika kau jijik denganku, kau bisa pergi. Aku tak melarangmu, meski aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranmu." Vernon mengeratkan pelukannya. Seungkwan tidak melawan. Jujur saja, Seungkwan juga baru kali ini merasa senyaman ini. Umji tidak memberinya kenyamanan, dia dan Umji berpacaran hanya untuk menghapus status jomblo mereka. Jadi tidak ada rasa cinta selain rasa suka saja.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Tenang saja. Sekarang kembalilah tidur." Seungkwan melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan Vernon keluar menuju kamar Vernon.

"Jja.. Sekarang tidurlah.." Seungkwan menyelimuti tubuh Vernon dan hendak pergi. Namun, Vernon menahannya.

"Tidurlah di sampingku, dan buat aku merasa nyaman." Vernon dengan suara seraknya menepuk kasur disampingnya membuat Seungkwan teringat kata-kata Mingyu.

" _Okay_ …" Seungkwan langsung tiduran di samping Vernon. Namun, Vernon langsung saja memeluknya. Seungkwan tidak kaget kali ini. Dia mengelus punggung Vernon hingga membuatnya tertidur.

Hari sudah pagi, Seungkwan terbangun saat teleponnya berdering keras. Di sana tertulis sebuah kontak 'Umji _Baby_ '.

"Yeobo.."

" _Yak! Oppa! Kau lupa janjimu? Kau harus menemaniku mengantri tanda_ _tangan Vernon! Cepat kemari!"_

Matanya membulat seketika. "Iya, Umji.. _O_ _ppa_ kesana."

" _Yak! Panggil aku Umji baby! Oppa menyebalkan!"_

"Iya.. _Oppa_.."

Tuut! Tuut!

Sambungan terputus dan Seungkwan mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Ia terbangun dari kasur Vernon membuatnya merasa aneh ketika mengingat malam tadi. Ia sadar sesuatu, bahwa kehidupan Vernon tak semulus yang ia kira. Ia melangkah ke dapur dan ingin membuka lemari pendingin namun terhenti saat melihat sebuah note. Seungkwan tersenyum kikuk ketika membacanya.

" _Kalau mau makan buka saja di penghangat makanan. Di sana ada roti yang ku panggang sendiri. Nikmati harimu, Boo. Semoga menjadi hari beruntung untuk kita berdua.."_

Seungkwan mengambil rotinya, lalu menghabiskan roti panggang dengan selai cokelat.

Seungkwan sudah di sini sekarang. Di sebuah acara _fansign_ bersama pacarnya. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di acara _fansign_ Vernon. Seungkwan awalnya hanya menunggu dengan malas sampai akhirnya Umji dan _fans_ lainnya heboh tidak jelas. Seungkwan yang awalnya tidak peduli tentang Vernon langsung celingukan melihat kekasihnya yang tampak mengomel tak jelas.

"Ada apa, _Baby_?" Seungkwan berbisik pelan.

" _Oppa_ , lihat! _Dispatch_ berhasil mendapat foto seseorang yang keluar dari _apartement_ Vernon! Mereka masih menduga itu adalah kekasih Vernon! Aku tidak terima! Kalau aku bertemu orang itu sudah kupastikan lehernya akan kucekik!" Mata Seungkwan membulat mengetahui kabar itu, pasalnya yang di foto itu adalah dia setelah keluar dari apartemen Vernon dengan hoodi biru muda dan menuju ke rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Ia mencuri pandang. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Vernon yang tampak sedang dibisiki sesuatu oleh Mingyu yang memegang _mobile phone_. Ia tahu, pasti Vernon mendapat kabar yang sama.

" _Oppa_! Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu! Aku akan bertemu dengan _fans_ lainnya! _Oppa_ antrikan untukku! _Gomawo oppa_!" Umji kembali memasang tampang manjanya langsung mengecup pipi Seungkwan dan sialnya Vernon melihat itu.

Sampai akhirnya giliran Umji tiba. Ia terpaksa maju mewakilkan.

"Cepat tanda tangan!" katanya menyuruh sambil membuang muka.

" _Okay.. Well, Is she your girlfriend_?"tanya Vernon sambil menandatangani fotonya sendiri dan menyerahkannya pada Seungkwan.

" _Yes_!" Seungkwan kembali buang muka dan mengambilnya. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena ia malu setelah beredarnya kabar _Dispatch_ itu.

"Kusarankan baca dulu sebelum diberikan. Terima kasih." Vernon langsung pergi dan berdiri seraya melambaikan tangan pada _fans_ -nya, kebetulan Seungkwan yang terakhir.

" _Umji baby_ …" Seungkwan melambaikan kertas yang berisi foto Vernon pada pacarnya. Umji terlihat sangat senang dan berlari ke arah Seungkwan.

Namun, Seungkwan terhenti saat melihat tanda tangan Vernon. Itu buka tanda tangan, melainkan tulisan.

" _Kurasa aku mulai menyukai pacarmu. Tolong putuskan dia, dan biarkan dia bersamaku ^_^ Terima kas_ _i_ _h."_

Seungkwan langsung melongo dan terkejut melihat pacarnya yang mendekat. Dengan gerakan cepat Seungkwan meremasnya dan menyembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

" _Oppa_ , berikan padaku!" Umji berteriak heboh.

"Tidak! Tidak _baby_!" Seungkwan tak kalah hebohnya. Umji yang melihatnya hanya bingung,

" _Oppa_ aneh…" Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan dengan tampang kesalnya mengelus dada lega sampai sebuah tangan menariknya. Ia ingin berteriak. Namun, tidak jadi saat melihat itu adalah Wonwoo.

"Ikut aku…" Wonwoo berbicara pelan dan kembali menarik Seungkwan menuju sebuah van yang Seungkwan ketahui adalah van Vernon.

Ia masuk dan terkejut melihat Mingyu duduk di kursi kemudi bersama Wonwoo disampingnya. Sedangkan ia duduk dengan Vernon di belakang. Wajahnya memerah saat ingat kejadian tadi.

"Kau, tidak perlu khawatir tentang kabar _Dispatch_ tadi. Mingyu _hyung_ akan menyelesaikannya." Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambli memegangi tangan Wonwoo yang sibuk menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Siapa yang tidak khawatir? Semua _fans_ -mu ingin mencekikku."

"Termasuk pacarmu?"

"Kau…"

"Sekarang ku tanya ulang. Apa pacarmu juga ingin mencekikmu?"

"Ummhh.. yaaa…"

"Kalau begitu dia tidak tahu kau bekerja denganku. Bagaimana bisa ada pacar yang mau mencekik pacarnya sendiri demi idolanya? Kalau dia kehilangan baru tahu rasa." Seungkwan tahu arah pembicaraan ini, ia langsung mengelus tangan Vernon.

"Berikan _mobile phone_ -mu!" Vernon langsung memerintah.

" _Ne_? Baiklahhh…" Seungkwan hanya menurut. Vernon tampak memainkan _mobile phone_ Seungkwan.

"Lihat ini? Awas kalau diganti!" Vernon memperlihatkan _screen mobile phone_ Seungkwan pada pemiliknya dan langsung menyerahkannya.

"Apa ini? Ada-ada saja.." Seungkwan mendumel kecil namun tidak marah. Vernon barusan seenaknya menganti nama kontak 'Umji _Baby_ ' menjadi 'Umji _Babo_ ' dan 'Vernon' menjadi 'Vernon _Baby_ '.

"Seungkwan-ah…" Seungkwan langsung menatap Vernon yang wajahnya sudah beberapa senti saja di depannya. Namun seperti terhipnotis ia tak mengalihkan pandangan.

Vernon mendekat dan mendekat. Sampai habis jarak mereka dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Namun mereka terhenti saat mendengar pekikan tertahan Wonwoo. Dan Seungkwan langsung menunduk.

"Seungkwan-ah, _please be my honey_.." Vernon membisikkan kata-kata manisnya di telinga kiri Seungkwan. Wonwoo hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas seraya meremas gemas tangan Mingyu. Seungkwan yang mendengarnya serasa meleleh dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Vernon yang tepat ada di depannya.

"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu…" Seungkwan menjawab lirih dan memeluk lemah Vernon ketika merasa Vernon akan menjauh.

" _With my pleasure, babe_.." Vernon terkekeh gemas dan langsung memeluk erat Seungkwan.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau belok, Boo." Wonwoo hanya bisa menyuarakan rasa senangnya.

.

FIN

.

 _Yosh, Call me 8ter, babe._ Yup, ssetelah sekian lama gak pengangg ff lagi 8ter jadi punya inspirasi buat nulis.

note 1 : Ff absurd ini tiba-tiba bertengger gak jelas waktu 8ter menghayal Seventeen.

note 2 : Sosok Seungkwan di sini sebenarnya segala imajinasi yang bisa jadi nyata seandainya 8ter dipertemukan sama Seventeen atau The8-ppa.

note 3 : Seventeen dekat sama Raina, makanya dia dipilih.

note 4 : 8ter cinta Verkwan, tapi 8ter big ship dari Meanie.

note 5 (last) : Thank you and RnR... ^^


End file.
